degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Kelly Ashoona
Kelly Ashoona is a fictional character in the television series Degrassi: The Next Generation. He went to Smithdale University, and was roomates with Liberty Van Zandt, Emma Nelson, and Manny Santos, until he got kicked out because they found Emma's weed brownies on him. He was portrayed by Evan Williams. Character History 'Season 8' Kelly is first seen in [[Uptown Girl|'Uptown Girl']], entering the room shared by Liberty, Emma, and Manny, introducing himself as Kelly. He seems to be a fun guy. He sees Liberty naked, when we walks into their dorm, just as Liberty drops her towel. When he sees Emma bored on Frosh Week, he tells her to live a little. She tells him that it doesn't matter, and her friends are off in different directions. Kelly grabs her, and they go shoot people with water guns. They have a good time and shoot people with water the rest of the night, while Manny and Liberty go out to eat. In [[With or Without You|'With or Without You']], Manny and Emma want to get to know Kelly better, and before you know it they start fighting over him. They both have a crush on him, and they think that he likes one of them. Towards the end of the episode, Kelly realizes what the two of them are doing, telling them to stop. He tells them that he isn't in love with either of them, but if he was, he'd like one of them. Manny asks Emma if they should find out which one of them he likes, but they decide not to go that far. Later, they enter their room to find Kelly having sex with Gwyneth, and Manny and Emma close the door right away, after he tells them not to enter the room when there is a sock on the door. In [[Lost in Love |'Lost in Love']], Kelly reveals to Emma that he likes her, and they go on a date. However, after the date, Kelly runs into his ex, Gwyneth, spending the next eight hours talking to her, trying to prove to her that they are over. After the uncomfortable situation is over, he learns from Manny that Emma had left for her house. Kelly follows her and sings to her, the two making up before making out, signifying that they are dating. In [[Touch Of Grey|'Touch Of Grey']], Kelly is given a thank you card from a friend for helping him get a good grade, inside the card is a join. Emma asks if he smokes, and he says "sometimes." Later other students are looking for Kelly to see if he has any weed. Emma takes the joint that was given to him, and smokes it trying to be different. Emma makes pot brownies to get rid of her "plain girl" image. After a hasty situation, Emma calls Kelly to get rid of the brownies. As he attempts to get rid of the brownies, he accidentally runs into campus security and is caught with the brownies. He gets kicked out of residence; however he may continue going to the college. 'Season 9' In [[Holiday Road|'Holiday Road']], Kelly and Emma stop at Degrassi to raise awareness for their Re-Cycle project. Emma and Kelly stay overnight at the Simpson-Nelson residence and sleep on the couch together. Kelly is seen playing video games with Connor and Jack. Kelly is annoyed how he can never do things he wants, how it's always Emma's way. After a chat with Spinner, Kelly gives into temptation and eats meat. Emma is upset to find out that Kelly cheated on being a vegan. Emma and Kelly have a fight, and Kelly tells Emma that he feels like the Re-Cycle project is like work without getting paid, that he doesn't want to do it anymore. Kelly decides that he has had the last straw, and breaks up with Emma. His dad finds him an engineering job for the summer. and he drops out of their Re-Cycle project, leaving Emma alone. It is hinted that Kelly will not appear anymore, as he has left to be with his dad, ending his run on the show. After, Kelly leaves, Emma is upset and wishes she never let him go. But, when she announces that she isn't going back to college, she doesn't seem to be as upset anymore. Relationships *Gwyneth **Start Up: Prior "With or Without You" (806) **Break Up: "Lost in Love (1)" (808) ***Reason: He and her were not getting along, and he really liked Emma. *Emma Nelson **Start Up: "Lost in Love" (809) **Break Up: '"Holiday Road" '(913) ***Reason: Kelly wasn't interested in the bike run and left for the engineering job his dad got him. Kelly was also tired of Emma 'controlling' him. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Male Characters Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi Movie Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Affairs Category:Sex Category:Friendships Category:Friends with Benefits Category:Musician Category:Drugs Category:Smithdale University Category:Canadian Category:Breakups